


Christmas Is Not My Favorite Thing. You Are.

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: General Danvers One-shots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Some Christmas joy with our favorite very gay and very in love couple.





	Christmas Is Not My Favorite Thing. You Are.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



> Sorry for it being a day late. Please enjoy anyway. :)

Astra In-Ze, former general of Krypton’s army and former ecoterrorist absolutely hated Christmas with a burning passion. She hated Christmas with all of her being, yet she was enduring this most horrible of tortures for a simple yet profound reason: She hated Christmas but she loved Alexandra.  
She loved Alexandra, who had been so patient with her, who had believed that she was truly good when no one else but her niece had. She had believed it because Kara had believed it, at least at first. Then she had seen firsthand that Astra was good and she was just trying to do the moral, honorable thing, the right thing. Alex had seen that Astra was just trying to spare Earth from the same fate as Krypton. At first, Astra would admit she had done it just to save a planet, but Alexandra Danvers had given her a reason to want to save these feeble humans from destruction beyond the good and moral one: she, Astra In-Ze, had fallen deep in love, to the point of drowning in said love, in fact, with one of said feeble humans. She had fallen in love with Alexandra, Alexandra who was not as feeble as Astra had first thought. Alexandra who loved her just as deeply and fiercely as the two of them loved Kara.

And so, Astra, former general and self-proclaimed badass, was standing in line at Walmart to get Alexandra a gift worthy of her amazingness. At many points Astra had been very tempted to just give up and leave, as part of her mind was telling her that no store on this backwards, primitive planet could ever hold a gift nearly worth giving her brave one, but she forced herself to browse the shelves. Finally, she came across the electronics aisle, lined with cheap, plastic laptop computers and tablets so thick and bulky they looked like paperback novels. This was not a complete bust, however. It gave Astra an idea. Her brave one had dropped her phone at the Department of Extranormal Operations a week prior. She would undoubtedly be needing one, if the long, slim crack in the glassy screen was anything to go by.

Astra drove for twenty miles to the nearest Apple Store and walked in, her head high an her confidence at a peak. She purchased several other things on the way home and walked in, tired and hungry and needing desperately to see her brave one.  
“Alexandra?” The Kryptonian called out as she entered the house, slipping off her Vans and dropping her wallet on the table. She hadn’t bothered to take the car, of course. She could fly, after all. What need was there for a human made contraption when she was able to fly faster than a car could be started? 

Alex came into the hall an her smile was infectious as she hugged her partner tightly. “Hey,” she said casually as she walked with Astra back into the living room. As Astra sat down on the couch, she registered the scents coming from the kitchen: tomato, basil, garlic, bread and—chocolate? What?  
“Brave one,” Astra began, her smile warm and fond as she addressed her partner. “Why do I smell chocolate?” She finished, perplexed.  
Alex grinned even wider, if that was possible. She was so soft and gentle that Astra was sure the other agents at the DEO would not believe she was the stern Director Danvers they were used to working under. 

“I’m making cookies and pudding,” she answered, smiling as the other woman’s eyes lit up with delight. “What? Why did you not tell me, Alexandra?” Astra’s tone was playfully chiding and her eyes sparkled with mischief and love, clearly enough that even a blind person would have spotted it a million miles away.  
“Because you weren’t home, dear one,” Alex explained, her smile causing crinkles to form around her beautiful brown eyes. Astra reached out and grasped her hand lightly. “Shall we go eat, then, Miss Danvers?” She asked, her tone as warm as the look in Alex’s eyes.  
The young woman returned the grip around her hand with equal pressure and tenderness. “We shall, General,” she answered, her eyes full of love still as the pair of them moved into the large kitchen.

Alex had some perks now that she was the director of the DEO. One of these perks was that she had her own house. Yes, her own house. She didn’t have to pay mortgage or anything. All of her bills were covered. The only thing she had to worry about was her phone and Internet bills. Other than that, she was set. Since she got paid more than generously for her work helping to defend the city and, by extension the world, she had more than enough left over for whatever her heart desired. What she desired most was for Astra to live with her and make her happy, which was currently what was happening anyway, so she was all good.

After an amazing dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread, and chocolate pudding for dessert, the couple made their way into the living room. Gift bags sat under the fairly sized pine tree, decorated with ornaments that were both human and Kryptonian. Alex had given the ornaments to Astra as a one-year anniversary gift. She had asked Kara for help with what ornaments on her home planet had looked like. Then, with some diligent work, some love and some time, Alex had created ten beautiful masterpieces. Some were inscribed with Kryptonian sayings, while others held symbols and pictures, while still others were embellished with colorful images and swirls of red. The remaining ten ornaments on the tree were human ones and they were also handmade, with hand-painted sayings and proverbs and swirls of red and green and white and even blue, in respect to their favorite color.

Alex reached under the tree and lifted a heavy gift bag. “What in the world did you get me, Astra?” She asked curiously.  
Astra smiled wickedly at her partner. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it, my Alexandra?” She asked slyly, making her beloved brave one chuckle and reach in to the bag.  
She pulled out a little white box. “Airpods?” She almost squealed, her eyes wide with glee. At Astra’s nod, she quickly dove in again. She unearthed a new iPhone X, a pair of slippers, a new MacBook Air, a pair of gloves, a $100 iTunes gift card, a $100 Starbucks gift card, a $200 Amazon gift card, and a little jewelry box that was heavy like there was something in there.  
“Open it,” Astra said excitedly.

Alex lifted the lid of the little box shaped like a seashell, revealing a locket on a chain made of pure silver. The locket was unclasped to reveal a little screen inside it, with a montage of pictures flashing by on it, pictures of all of their favorite moments together. There were Alex and Astra’s one-month and one-year anniversaries, the day they found out that Kara was dating Cat and went on a double-date with them, the day Alex and Astra moved in together, all of it was there in glorious, magnificent HD, and Alex could see now that Astra wore a matching locket around her slender neck. 

Alex Danvers did not cry, yet she could feel her eyes watering in spite of herself. “What did you do, Astra?” She asked in wonder. Before the older woman knew what was happening, she had a very enthusiastic and tightly hugging armful of Alex.  
“I’m glad you liked it, Alexandra,” Astra said honestly. “That’s not all of it, though. I’m not done yet, my brave one.”  
Alex looked at her in confusion. “You bought me the contents of an entire mall, and you’re not done?” She asked, incredulous. What else could Astra have planned for her?

Her question was answered in a matter of seconds.  
“You have loved me and believed in me when I have lost all faith in and love for myself,” Astra began, looking to a rapt Alex.  
“You have reunited me with the family I had thought I had lost decades ago and you have given me a new family to love. You have made me the happiest woman in the world. You have allowed me to call you my partner for two years now, but I want more. I want more, dear, brave Alexandra. I want to call you my partner for life. I want to legally share everything with you. I want to hear everything that happens in your day and in your life. I don’t want it to be your life anymore. I want it to be our life, dearest. I want to have it all with you. I want to have children in this house with you and maybe a dog or two. I want it all. So I ask you, I implore you. Alexandra Elaine Danvers, will you do me the greatest honor under Rao’s light and be my wife? Lex, will you marry me?”

Alex could not say she hadn’t cried anymore. She was full-out bawling now as Astra finished the most beautiful monologue the younger woman had ever heard in her entire life.   
“Of course I’ll marry you!” Her voice was choked and a little higher than usual, but she didn’t care. She quickly dropped to the floor where Astra was kneeling with an open box in her hand that held the most beautiful ring in the world. It was a simple silver band, two diamonds glittering side by side. Alex held out her hand and smiled more brightly than any star in the sky when her beloved partner slipped it on. 

“You wait right here,” Alex said and quickly dashed up the stairs. Returning, she quickly knelt in front of a now seated and perplexed-looking Astra and, taking her hand, she slipped a ring onto the other woman’s finger. The ring was inscribed with the word in Kryptonese that literally translated to “lifelong friend or partner” in English.

Now it was Astra’s turn to cry. Alex held her fiancee as they wept together. After all the crying, Alex blushed a little as she leaned comfortably against Astra. “That was the only gift I really got you,” she admitted, pointing to the ring on Astra’s finger. The other woman kissed her new fiancee deeply and tenderly, though Alex could feel the simmering passion underneath.  
“That was the best gift I could have asked for,” she said sincerely. “Christmas Is not my favorite thing. You are.”  
Alex was not known to go “aw” at something, but that’s exactly what she did when she heard that.  
“You are such a softie,” she said, her voice light as she laid her head against Astra’s shoulder. “Oh fine, yes I am,” Astra replied. She saw no reason to argue, not when Alex looked so utterly happy and she herself was overjoyed. She figured maybe she could learn to love Christmas just as much as her partner after all. It didn’t matter though because the best part of any day was right next to her and she would be for the rest of their lives.


End file.
